Hospital?
by Draco132
Summary: Harry has ended up in the Hospital due to a heart attack, and a couple of days later, he finds out that his mom and dad got killed


~~Chapter One~~

His breathing became short, and heavy.. He blacked out. His mother came upstairs to his room and tried to wake him up, she already found out, he wasn't breathing right. She called the ambulance and they came as soon as they could, once they were at the house, they took him away to the hospital!

Once the young boy woke up, he already found out that he was in the hospital!

"How--What--When did I get here?" Harry said aloud, not knowing his surroundings for at least a minute. The doctor came into his hospital room, "Ah, Harry, your awake, well you actually survived a heart attack, and you'll be fine, Plus, were going to keep you here for a couple of days." Nurse Natasha said with a smile. Harry nodded, then Nurse Natasha left the room, and left Harry alone.

'I wonder how I got the heart attack?' Harry thought in his mind. Soon his door slammed open, he became frightened a bit, it was only his friend Jesse.

"Whoa--In the hospital, what'd you do this time, mate?" Jesse asked in a sarcastic voice….

"Shut-Up, it's not funny..! I--Don't how I got here, I think I had a heart attack." Harry replied, feeling ashamed of himself! "Oh, don't worry, you'll be out in no time, trust me." Jesse said, poking Harry on the nose. Then Jesse left the room, and Harry was asleep, again… He heard the sound of footsteps coming into his hospital room, but he didn't wake up. Once Harry began to toss and turn, he woke up, squinting at the bright light that shined on his eyes, which hurt really bad. Someone was in his hospital, sitting next to him… "Lupin--What are you--Doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing, since you had the heart attack, and we just wanted to make sure you were okay, and not dead yet. Besides, we don't even know how you got the heart attack, you gave us all a scare." Lupin said. "I see, but when I had the heart attack. I saw a white light, I don't want to die.. I just don't want to die yet." Harry cried……….. Lupin sat on the hospital bed next to Harry, and hugged him. "Your not going to die, I promise… So you don't need to be afraid." whispered Lupin, giving him a hug. Harry returned the hug Lupin gave him…… Soon Harry was asleep, Lupin noticed it and he covered Harry with the blankets. "Good night, Harry." Lupin whispered, giving Harry a little kiss on the forehead.

***

~~Day Two In the Hospital ~~

Morning, Harry woke up.. His chest was still hurting a bit, then Nurse Natasha walked in.

"Ah, good morning Harry, here's your medicine." Nurse Natasha said, handing him a little white pill and a glass of water. Harry popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it, the Nurse Natasha left, closing the door behind her. " *Sigh* I don't like being here." Harry said with a little sigh.. Then he heard the sound of the Hospital door opining, it was Lupin……. Again.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Lupin.. "Uh, my chest hurts, but overall, I'm doing good.. I also have to take a little white pill." Harry replied…… "Harry, you don't have to call me Lupin, you can call me Remus, and when we get back to Hogwarts, you'll have to start calling me Professor Lupin, and hopefully, I'll stay for along time." Lupin said. Harry smiled

"Yeah.. Hopefully." Harry said.. Lupin looked at Harry, "Oh, now don't be that way Harry, I'm sure I'll stay for the rest of the year." Lupin said..

"I want to go home, I don't want to be here anymore." Harry whispered, his eyes watery. Lupin was shocked to hear Harry say that, in the condition he was in, he had to be on life support. Harry had an AV Dye running through his arm, a breathing tube in his nose that would give him oxygen, and he just hated being there, at least Lupin was by his side right now.

"R…R….R…. Remus?" Harry questioned, Lupin chuckled, "See I knew you could do it." Lupin whispered, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry smiled and laughed a bit… "Hey, Remus, why do you care for me, like when I got a heart attack?" Harry questioned. "Well, your mother Lilly, called me, Sirius, and the others, and she said you got a heart attack." Lupin replied..

Harry looked down, he didn't feel really comfortable about his mom telling people.

"She told you and Sirius." Harry asked, his voice hoarse…. Lupin nodded, "Look, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know." Lupin whispered, and he got up from the bed, but he felt Harry grab his wrist.

"Don't go." Harry pleaded, Lupin looked back at Harry, "Harry." Lupin whispered

"Please stay." Harry whispered, in a hoarse voice… "Okay, I'll stay, but I can't stay for long, I have to get back to Hogwarts and get ready for the semester." Lupin said.. Harry nodded

"You, know, I don't even how I got the heart attack..." Harry said, feeling confused about it.

"As I said before, you have nothing to worry about, trust me." Lupin whispered, with grin.

After a while, Lupin left. Harry was a sleep, not having anything to worry about, he is scared of dying. Either going to heaven or HELL!

He had a dream about going to HELL and it wasn't pretty either, so he shot up in the bed. Looking around no fire, no deameons just white walls in his suroundings

'Pwhew, I thought I was dead already.' Harry thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

It was 12:00 midnight, Harry finally get's released from the Hospitial. He was happy about that, he woundered what Draco would say, he could just imagen it already, Draco would say anything that would come to mind, but Draco might not even know about what happened, for god sakes, it only the muggle world. And he has to spend the whole year in the Wizarding World at Hogwarts, but when he goes home, he'll have to rest for a little. Harry fell asleep. This time, he had a good sleep. Nothing to worry about right now.

***

Harry awoke, feeling better, he wanted to go home.. Nurse Natasha came in the hospital room to let Harry go home.

"Harry Potter, you are free to go home now!" Nurse Natasha told Harry with a smile..

"Sweet, thanks nurse." Harry replied, happily jumping out of the hospital, and getting dressed so he could leave. "YES! I can go home, and get ready for my next tearm at Hogwarts! This is so great, I can finally leave the muggle world tomorrow, and get on the Hogwarts express!' Harry thought full of joy in his mind right now.

He left the Hospital and walked home to pack. When he reached his house, he walked inside, and found a note on the table, saying.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm afraid to tell you that your mother and father have been killed in a car crash, and we wanted to let you know, and if you are wanting to know more, ask one of your professor's about the car crash, they might know about it._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron and Hermione._

'WHAT! FUCK THIS SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO FUCKING DIE!' Harry cried, tears streaming down his face, he had nothing left... His life was empty without his mother and father, he went up to his room and started to pack.. Tears still streaming down his face.

"What in earth did they do, how did they get in the car crash?" Harry growled to himself.. Even if his father use to drink and drive home drunk, he would have never done it in the first place. 'Maybe I should drop out of school, and be like my father.. A damn DRUNK!' Harry cried some more, letting out the sobs! He really did despise this day ever, then he got a visitor, he truned around and it was Remus Lupin.

"What do you want?" Harry growled

"I heard what happen, your mother and father died in a car crash." Remus said, in a calm way trying not to upset the older teen, "Do you want to talk about?"

"I---I don't know what to do anymore! I mean, my father was a retarted drunk, and my mother was always caring, I don't even know if I can trust anyone anymore, it's just so scary, what do I do!" Harry cried, falling to the floor. Lupin walked over to Harry and sat down next to him, he embraced Harry, trying to calm him down from all the depression that was going on right now.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked sobbingly to Lupin.

"Well, I know your father, he was pretty dumb, and your mother didn't deserve this, trust me." Lupin replied


End file.
